emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2859 (23rd February 2001)
Plot A recovery vehicle has just dropped Chloe's car back at the garage. Scott and Chloe look weary after their night stranded on a country lane. They discuss when they can next go out and Scott promises Chloe that he will make it up to her. Jason arrives and asks why they look so rough. Eric's come down from his flat into Chez Marlon, Marlon and Tricia are waiting for him. They show him the damage that the cat had done on the previous day. Eric tells them he is terribly sorry for leaving the door open. Marlon and Tricia ask him about moving out of the flat. Eric does not want to listen to them and leaves annoyed. Angie arrives home from her night shift. Len has made her a cooked breakfast and tells her it will make her feel much better. Len tells her a long story about him and his wife and their early life together. Angie can not see the point in his story and tells Len she just needs some time alone to get her head together. At the Sugdens farm, Andy watches as the land agents erects a "For Sale" sign outside. Henry Sherwin is at the Dingles. He has a contract for Zak to sign for the sale of the barn. Zak is reluctant to sign anything official but Lisa make him sign it. Henry gives him a copy and the £1800 he owes to Zak. Henry is pleased with the deal and goes. In Chez Marlon's kitchen, Tricia and Marlon are still trying to work out how to get rid of Eric. Chloe arrives and receives an ear bashing from Tricia about her absence from work last night. Marlon is sympathetic and tells her to work the afternoon and then have the evening off. Tricia is annoyed with Marlon for being soft, but Marlon has a plan about closing earlier this evening which might help them get rid of Eric. Tricia is confused. At the Dingles, Zak comes downstairs and panics as the money is not on the table where he left it. Lisa in and assures him she has hidden it somewhere safe. They discuss how the money is to be used, but Zak thinks a drink is in order to celebrate their good fortune. Cain finds Andy on the footbridge in the village. He asks Andy why he has a long face. Andy tells him about Jack selling the farm and being a witness at Jacks trail. Cain tells him to lie in court if that is the only way he can get Jack out of trouble. Angie drives though the stream towards the village. She stops to ask Bev for a drink. They arrange to meet in the pub later. Cain walks past, he and Angie have eye contact. Scott calls into Chez Marlon to tell Chloe her car is ready. Scott tells her he doesn't want paying for the work as he feels it was his fault that it broke down. Chloe tells him she will collect it later and as Marlon has given her the evening off she will take him up on his offer of a drink tonight. Cain is in the Woolpack. He watches Angie as she chats to Bev. Bev talks to Angie about her faithfulness to Sean and tells her now is her chance to try out other men. Emily is just about to leave the Dingles on her way to see Nicola. Zak and Lisa tell her about their party on Monday evening to celebrate the sale of the barn. Emily tells them she has a prior engagement on Monday evening so she might be a bit late. Chloe and Scott are in the pub. They talk about their night in the car and Scott tells her he thinks they have a future together. Bev leaves Angie so Cain goes to Angie and offers to buy her a drink, she excepts. Marlon and Tricia call in to tell Eric they have closed the restaurant this evening so things will be nice and quiet for him in the flat. Emily tells Nicola about the Dingle party on Monday evening, Nicola tells her to stuff the party she has a date with Ed. Emily doesn't see her meeting with Ed as a date and she feels she is expected to be at the Dingle party. Emily says she will meet Ed on Monday to tell him she can not spend the evening at the meeting and then she will go to the party. Emily changes the subject and asks Nicola about how things are with her and Andrew. Eric is trying to get into Chez Marlon but for some reason his keys will not work. He is frustrated. Back in the pub, Emily is about to go as she thinks Nicola has a date arranged with Andrew Fraser. She make sure Nicola doesn't mind being in the pub on her own and then goes. Nicola looks down as she has no fixed date with Andrew. Cain and Angie are having a drink. Cain compares their chat with being held in the nick but this time it is Angie that wants to tell him something. Their flirting continues and Cain tells her he wants to get her alone somewhere. Angie comes to her senses and hurriedly leaves the pub. Outside the pub, Cain catches up with Angie, Angie tell him it is all a game between them and nothing is going to happen, she goes, he calls after her. Inside the pub, Jason talks to Nicola about being stood up. Chloe is about to leave as she wants an early night. Scott wants to go with her but she tell him no she really does want an early night. Cain catches up with Angie at the cricket pavilion. He puts his coat round her. They finally kiss, but Angie brakes away, fighting Cain off and telling him she can not do this. Cain fights back at first, but as Angie cries he softens and comforts her. Cast Regular cast *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Fisher - Sheree Murphy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bev Mansfield - Sarah Malin *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Henry Sherwin - Graham Colclough Locations *Windsors - Forecourt *Chez Marlon - Dining area and kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Footbridge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Main Street *Cricket Pavilion Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,580,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes